Helpless
by Shaman94
Summary: The most orginal idea ever, a Powerpuff lemon fanfic. Come on, we all knew this was going to happen sooner or later. Yes it's not ment for young readers or work places so think before you read. Don't expect it to be too graphic cause this is my first after all (and it's Blossoms first too).
1. Chapter 1

The city of Townsville after dark. It is another night in the hometown of the Powerpuff Girls who were very happy about tonight because in the next five minutes it would be midnight and their birthday. The only downside to them being up this late was that they were busy working. You're probably wondering who in the world would be stupid enough to cause trouble this late at night for Americas three little sweet hearts?

Was it the Ganggreen Gang? No. They were imprisoned last month thanks to Buttercup. Could it of been the perverted demon, Him? No. Bubbles threw him to Mars no more then a week ago when it was her time. Maybe it was the classic cliche of Mojo. No. Blossom finally finished his annoyance with some anti-dote X. He wouldn't be scheming anymore. But then who was it that the Powerpuffs were chasing? Why none other then their male counterparts, The Rowdyruff Boys.

The Ruffs were still younger then the Puffs for they were created a couple of years afterwards. The annoying seventeen year old boys were still more then able to take on the Puffs in a head on fight however. The Puffs managed to spot their foes streaks in the night sky and pursued them.

Blossom: Stay with them girls.

Blossom ordered her sisters. The girls managed to keep up with the boys for awhile until they saw them split up. The girls were baffled but determine to catch the Ruffs this time. They have escaped them and humiliated them too many times to win this round.

Blossom: Take your match girls.

Buttercup and Bubbles did as they're sister said and went after the boy who shared their color. Bubbles went after Boomer. Buttercup went after Butch. Leaving only Blossom to go after Brick.

Blossom followed her counterpart to an abandon factory. It gave her the creeps especially since the only boy capable of hurting her was around there somewhere. Judging from the graffiti on the walls it would seem the Ruffs, or at least Brick, called this place home.

Blossom searched with caution for her red counterpart. Suddenly, Blossom hears something fall. She goes around the corner to investigate but finds nothing, in front of her that is. Behind her was the red cap wearing ruff himself.

Brick: Boo.

Blossom turns frightend to see she was now face to face with her male counterpart, Brick. She had no time to respond as Brick made the first move. His first and only attack was to burp in her face creating a stentch so powerful Blossom was knocked out cold first whiff of it. Before she could go black Blossom hears Brick say one last line.

Brick: Sleep tight pinkie.

* * *

Blossom starts to come too and finds her arms are tied together. the stranger thing is that she was on a filthy mattress in the center of the abandon factory. She looked around to see where in the factory she exactly was.

Brick: Well hello there sleepy head.

Blossom turned to see her foe with a smirk across his face.

Brick: You may be wondering why you can't break your binds. Well lets just say its a present from Mojo before you took care of him.

Blossom: Of course. I should've known Mojo would have had his sons avenge him.

Brick began to pout at the pink puff.

Brick: I'm not here to avenge that mad monkey! I'm here because its your birthday and I wanted to give you your present.

Blossom became confused. Her current situation was strange enough as it was let alone her enemy, who had her captive, speaking jibberish to her. Brick got closer to the puff on the mattress of his causing her to grow nervous.

Blossom: What are you talking about Brick?

Brick: I just wanted to give you your birthday present is all. Since when did that become a crime? Of course I wouldn't mind facing some punishment from you or your sisters.

Blossom just looked at Brick completely baffled. She was in a completely vulnerable position with her most powerful foe right in front of her but felt more excited then timid. Brick stood in front of her and began to lean into her. Blossom blushed red, brighter then her bow.

Blossom: W-What ar-are you doing B-Brick?

Brick: Are you scared pinkie?

Blossom: Depnds what you're planning on doing to me.

Brick: What do you think I wanna do to you?

Brick smirked and slid his hand up Blossoms skirt.

Blossom: Huh?

Blossom felt a finger slide down her panties and into her. Blossom was unsure about Bricks dirty, unwashed hands on her let alone one of his fingers inside her.

Blossom: Brick... Ugh! What ar-

Brick used his free hand and placed a finger on Blossoms soft pink lips and gently hushed her.

Brick: Just let me do my job and make you happy.

Blossom did as he said but didn't t know why. She didn't know why she was enjoying this. Her counterpart has slipped an alien creature into her most personal spot which has never been invaded before and she was enjoying every second of it. Brick continued for minutes that seemed like hours to the both of them until Blossom felt something she's never felt before.

Blossom: Brick, I feel something happening... Ugh!

Blossom had had her first ever orgasam. She never experienced such pleasure before in her life and had no way to describe it. Blossom never thought she would be able to find anything that can pleasure her because of her superhuman powers but Brick proved her wrong with just his middle finger. Blossom was so taken by the sheer pleasure she almost forgot who she was dealing with. Her arch nemesis just had his sticky unwashed hands, that have been only heaven knows where, in her. Blossom blushed and went back to playing the hero.

Blossom: Dont think you're off the hook just yet Brick! You will face punishment for your crimes!

Brick: I look forward to it pinkie.

Brick smirked and put his finger in his mouth to lick it clean. Blossom blushed harder upon seeing this.

Brick: You taste as sweet as you look miss flower power.

Blossom: Baka! Don't eat that!

Brick: Oh... Then you're going to hate what I do next.

Blossom: What are you up to Bri-

Brick then kissed Blossom right on the mouth. Blossom was shocked at first but started to give into the moment as she let Brick do what he wanted to her, satisfy her. Right as Blossom was getting into the kiss, Brick broke away leaving Blossom wanting more.

Blossom: Why'd you stop?

Brick began to kiss down her neck causing her to moan from pleasure.

Blossom: Oh... Yes... Oh Brick... Yes...

Brick moved lower and between her breast. Blossom thrust her chest outwards for Brick to get deeper into her cleavage causing more of a sensation threw out her body. Brick continued downwards and on to her stomach. He stopped to admire her perfect figure.

Brick: Mmm... Pinkie, you have the best hour glass figure I've seen.

Blossom: Thanks but don't stop just yet.

Blossom quickly ordered him. Brick just smirked.

Brick: Relax pinkie. I won't finish before you do, trust me.

Brick went back to doing what he was doing, Blossom. Brick finally reached his desired destination on Blossom. That spot between her thighs was breached once again by another body part of Brick that was probably even more filthy then his hands, his tongue. Brick used his tongue to explore Blossoms hot spot causing her even more satisfaction then previously.

Blossom: OH... BRICK YES... ARGH!

Brick sped up the process causing Blossom to scream louder. She kept shouting for Brick to keep going forgetting to control her powers. Blossom finally climax's again causing her to scream again.

Blossom: Oh, Brick yes... Yes... YES!

All the windows in the factory broke from the shout and a small tremor was made. Blossom blushed as Brick stopped and smiled at her.

Brick: Careful now pinkie, you don't want your sisters to walk in at this point. Do you?

Blossom blushed even more. The thought of her sisters coming in on her during her first time and with her arch enemy? The sheer embarrassment of Buttercup and Bubbles seeing her as a captive was enough to make her wanna crawl under a rock and hide but the fact that all of her "lead by example" moments would be ruined and Buttercup having the satisfaction of holding this moment over her head was salt on the wound. Yet the strangest thing was, it turned Blossom on even more.

The whole situation she was in made her hotter then the sun, both figuratively and thanks to her powers literally. She has always been in control thanks to her powers but now she was at the mercy of her male counterpart and if her sisters catch her... It was oddly satisfying to her to be put in the position of the damsel in distress, to be stripped of her power, to be the first time ever in her life helpless.

Brick: Now for the main event my beautiful little flower.

Brick smiled as he gently lifted Blossom's blushing red face up by the chin with only one finger and looked into her pink eyes.

Brick: It's time for this bee to pollinate your flower.

Blossom: You actually mean...?

Brick: Yes Blossom, I do.

Blossom was shocked but eager. She couldn't wait for Brick to unlock her chastity and make her into an official woman. Also this is the first time ever Brick called her by her name and not her fashion design. Blossom watched Brick unzip and slowly reveal his manhood. Blossom was frightened a little by its size.

Blossom: It's enormous Brick.

Brick: Yeah, that's what Berserk, Princess and even Robyn said but don't worry. I'll promise to be gentle.

Blossom was a little angry to hear Brick mention those girls names, two of them she had a great hatred for, but used that anger to add to her moment of passion. Blossom just leaned back, opened her legs slightly and let Brick insert his throbbing manhood into her.

Brick began doing his job but started gently for Blossom. He allowed her to get into the swing of things first. She was able to feel her virginity slipping away with each gentle thrust. Brick hated the thought of her in even the slightest bit of pain.

Brick: Don't worry Blossom, just a little bit longer and...

Brick sped up. Blossom experienced pleasure unlike she's ever felt before that overcame the pain she felt by far. Finally, she felt the full penetration.

Blosss: Ugh...!

Brick: There we go.

Brick continued. Blossom experienced the satisfaction that she feared she never would've felt before in her life. She always was afraid of her powers for this situation but knew, as long she was in Bricks hands, she wouldn't have to be afraid of anything ever again. She may want to take a hot bath afterwards but if that was the worst thing she had to worry about, it was worth it.

Brick sped the process trying to get Blossom off before he did. When he aims to satisfy a girl, he means to do it right. Blossom moaned in pleasure as she neared the finish.

Blossom: Oh Brick... OH Brick!

Holding it was becoming a problem for Brick as Blossom kept screaming her satisfaction out to him.

Brick: (What does it take to get this girl off already?)

Brick thought to himself. But just then, it happened. Blossom climaxed better then the last two combined.

Blossom: OH BRICK YE...S!

Brick: (Finally.)

Brick let go at that point and came inside Blossom. Brick experienced the satisfaction of filling his female counterpart up with his warm goo and Blossom experienced the warmth of Bricks seed being planted in her. Blossom was completely drained of her energy and exhausted. Brick however, was still able to move. He pulled up his pants and, for the sake of getting one last peek before going, pulled up Blossoms panties around her waist as she lied on his mattress trying to catch her breath.

Blossom: Thats... Oddly... Kind of you... Brick.

Brick: Well, I can't just leave you here with your pants down if my brothers or your sisters come by now, can I?

Brick took his loot and walked a few feet away from Blossom.

Blossom: I suppose, just this once, I can let you escape.

Brick: I can't wait to see how our next clash will turn out. Maybe next time you will punish me.

Brick smirked at Blossom awaiting an answer. He then noticed she was fast asleep with a warm smile on her face. The look of satisfaction that only Mr. Right can give her. Brick felt something warm in his heart for a minute then snapped out of his trance.

Brick: What was that feeling? Never mind that now, I've gotta go.

Brick flew to the top of the building and turned back to see Blossom one more time.

Brick: Happy birthday Blossom.

He said before he flew off leaving Blossom to spend the night in his hideout and awaiting for the next time she'll "Pursue" him.


	2. Chapter 2

The Green Puff followed Butch. She was doing as her sister ordered but didn't like the thought of being ordered around by Blossom. Why should the bookworm be in charge and giving the orders. She could do that job better, or at least that's the way she saw it. Lost in her thoughts Buttercup realized one thing.

"Ah damn it! Where'd Butch go?" Buttercup looked around using her x-ray vision. She saw some weird things in this part of town peering through the walls of others homes.

"This is a weird town. Hard to believe we protect these people." Buttercup then squeaks from feeling a hand grabbing her butt causing her to blush.

"What the hell? Where'd that come from?" Buttercup looks around trying to find the grouper. She then hears a snicker that she knew all to well.

"Butch, of course." Buttercup says to herself putting two and two together. She then hears a whimper from her sister Blossom on the other side of town with her super hearing.

"Oh no, Blossom. Damn it. Butch I'll deal with you later! I have to go deal with your dumbass brother and his perverted mind!" Buttercup said before flying off. Butch came out from behind a rooftop and pouts.

"Wait a minute. Bricks getting laid and I'm not? Like hell!" Butch flew after Buttercup.

* * *

Buttercup arrived on top of a rooftop not far from the location that she heard the whimper from her sister. She used her x-ray vision and searched the warehouse that her sister was thought to be in and was hoping for the best.

"Come on Blossom. Where are you? Hmm?" Buttercup's face turned red upon seeing her sister and counterpart in the middle of a private moment.

"No... Way." Buttercup grinned knowing that Blossom would die from embarrassment the moment she realized that Buttercup caught her being naughty with a boy she vowed never to associate herself with. This was Buttercup's chance to take control of the team. She never let her foe have his way with her.

"Whatcha grinning for Butterbutt?" Butch said spanking Buttercup's butt once again startling her.

"Butch! Where did you come from?" Buttercup said covering her butt with her hands.

"I followed you. You left without finishing our game and what for?" Butch looks at the reds with his x-ray vision.

"My my Butterbutt. Aren't you a dirty little girl. Spying on your sister and my brother. Tell me then, are you curious about how it works?" Butch asked Buttercup getting her all flustered and causing her to go on the defense.

"What is that supposed to mean? I know how it works!"

"I doubt it. You're probably still a virgin. I can see the evidence with my x-ray vision." Butch said with a grin on his face.

"Im not a virgin! I've been with billions of boys! You just don't know is all!" Buttercup lied through her teeth. She never would let herself be dominated by the likes of anyone, no matter how horny she was.

"Maybe you have been and maybe you haven't. There's no way of telling now is there?" Butch smirked as he turned and began to walk away.

"Dont turn your back on me!" Buttercup yelled as she threw a punch at the back of Butch's head. Butch dodged her and grabbed her fist by the wrist. Buttercup uses her free hand and tries to punch Butch again only for him to grab it before she can hit him.

"Damn you." Buttercup said through her teeth. Butch pushed her to the floor and kept her pinned.

"Proof you're a virgin, you're nervous in this posistion. Aren't you greeny?" Butch said with his lips inches away from Buttercup's causing her to blush.

"I-I-I..." Butch places a finger on her lips.

"Shh... Don't worry my emerald eye beauty. I'll take your virginity when you want me to." Buttercup was stunned speechless. Butch got up and stood above Buttercup.

"I think it's cute you wanna be a virgin." Butch said the one thing that got Buttercup the most. He called her cute. She despised the thought of being cute, that was Bubbles department. She now was set on proving to Butch that she was anything but cute.

"Why you little... How dare you call me cute! I am Buttercup Utonium of the Powerpuff Girls and you will know your place!" Buttercup yelled as she sprung up and pushed Butch against the wall. Butch smirks as he stares into Buttercups eyes. He was able to see the nervousness in her as she held him up by the collar of his shirt. Buttercup swallows her fear and kisses Butch. She begins to get more into it as Butch makes it more passionate by slipping his tounge into her mouth. He wraps his arms around her waist and grabs her butt making her sigh with satisfaction as he squeezes both cheeks.

Buttercup tears open his jacket to finally gets to his chest. She strokes it with her hands to feel the muscles of her counterpart before kissing his neck and down his chest and torso. She then gets on her knees and begins to undo his belt and pants. She becomes scared at what she sees.

"It's so fucking huge!" Buttercup yelled out loud. Butch grinned.

"I know. You think you can handle it?" Butch asked her. Buttercup pouted and began to blow Butch. He was taken by the sheer pleasure.

"Ohh, that's the spo-ughh." Butch was made speechless as Buttercup began to satisfy his every pleasure. Like a dog, Butch's leg began to kick from the absolute pleasure. Buttercup then thought to herself.

"I can't believe I'm giving Butch Jojo a blow job right now. It's actually pretty fun. Wait! What am I thinking? I'm Buttercup Utonium and some how my arch rival manipulated me into being his girl? That's unacceptable!" Buttercup finally came to her sense and stopped blowing Butch leaving him aching.

"W-Why did you stop? That was awesome." Butch asked.

"You've tricked me into giving you a BJ you prick!" Buttercup scolded him.

"Was it really that bad to give Butch Jojo a BJ my emerald princess?" Butch said to Buttercup holding her head up by placing his hand under her chin and gently lifting it up so he could ask her while looking into her eyes causuing her to blush and be stunned silence.

"I...I.." Buttercup tried to speak.

"Shh... Just let your instincts take control." Butch placed his finger on her lip. He moves his hand and moves in for a kiss. Buttercup was tired of fighting her feelings and just closed her eyes and let her primal urges take over. Both of them lock lips as they begin to strip each other down to nothing. Butch picks up Buttercup and lays her on top of an air duct on the roof. The two finally went to the next phase. Butch inserted while Buttercup spread open.

She felt a small pain as her chasity was finally unlocked but the overwhelming pleasure made her forget that and just enjoy the rest. Butch started to go in and out faster and faster while he played with Buttercups breasts. She helped increase the pleasure by fingering her self at the same time.

"Oh... Fuck yes... Oh Butch... Yes!" She yelled as she neared orgasam point. Butch stopped and pulled out leaving Buttercup panting and wanting.

"Why did you-" Butch turns Buttercup around and starts again in doggy style.

"Oh, fuck yeah! Faster!" Buttercup demanded. Butch went faster and faster until finally both of them came right there at the same time. Butch drained his entire hot load into the girl that was originally his arch enemy and she loved it. Both of them began panting from exhaustion and satisfaction. Buttercup started to fall asleep with blushing cheeks and a smile of relief. Butch dressed her back up and wrapped her in his jacket so that she wouldn't be cold and dressed when she'd awaken. He took flight with the bit of energy he had left and flew off into the night sky again.

He turns back to see his emerald princess happily asleep. A warm feeling began in his stomach.

"Damn, and I was trying to avoid a sappy ending." Butch said before turning and flying back home. Leaving his tired but satisfied counterpart to get her beauty sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The blue puff followed her counterpart to the beach. She found him standing barefoot in the sand with the water of the ocean washing over his feet. He seemed to be thinking about something.

"I don't see why I hang out with those guys. All they ever do is call me stupid and dumb. They won't even let me pick the hiding spot." The Blue Ruff thought as he looked to the moon in all of its shinning glory. He then heard someone land on the sand a few feet behind him.

"Boomer?" Bubbles asked. "What are you doing all the way out here?"

"Hey Bubbles, I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Nothing. Here, take the money I stole from the bank. I didn't even want to rob that place it was all my stupid brothers idea." Boomer said as he handed Bubbles the bag of cash. "All they ever do is tell me what to do and put down all of my own ideas."

"I know what you mean."

"Hm, you do?" Boomer looked at her a little surprised.

"Uh hu. Blossom and Buttercup are always the ones who make the choices and never even bother to here me out. It makes me so mad sometimes." Bubbles begins to pout.

"Hehe, you're kinda cute when you pout." Boomer says.

Bubbles begins to blush.

"You think I'm cute?" She asked shyly averting her eyes to the sea.

Boomer put his hand under her chin and gently turned her head towards him so he can look her in the eyes.

"Of course I do. The way you talk, the way you act and the way you try to make everyone around you happy. You're almost too cute." Boomer said with an innocent smile.

Bubbles face turned redder then ever before and her eyes had stars in them as she looked at Boomer. She was speechless. All of this coming from her arch enemy was more then she could process at the moment.

"Y-you shouldn't say such silly things." Bubbles stutters looking back at the ocean.

"No, I mean it. You always are cute. Weather it's when you're speaking squirrel, bird or a foreign language you've always been cute." Boomer said to her.

"If you keep saying crazy things like this you're likely to give me a nosebleed." Bubbles said putting her hands on her cheek trying to hide her blush and smiling at the things Boomer said.

"I don't wanna do that to you. You're too delicate to even suffer one wound." Boomer told her.

"Well being a hero there really is no way to avoid it." She said flattered.

"Then I have no choice, from this day on I'm going have to do all of your fighting for you." Boomer said crossing his arms.

"What? You would do that for me?" Bubbles said surprised.

"Sure would." Boomer said with a grin.

"But aren't we enemies?" Bubbles asked confused.

"I never wanted to fight you. That's only when our stupid brothers and sisters start fighting." Boomer answered.

"So you don't wanna fight me, you wanna protect me?"

"Wouldn't any guy want to protect the girl he loves?" Boomer asked her confused.

Bubbles face turned super red and she begins to steam with nervousness.

"L-L-Love? You love me!?" Bubbles asked on the verge of a nosebleed.

"Sure do. You didn't know that?"

"N-no! I mean I've always thought you were cute but never thought that you loved me!"

"Of course I would love you. You're cute, hot and nice."

Bubbles then faints from a nosebleed.

"Bubbles?" Boomer asks the puff.

"I-I'm alright. I just got a little lite headed is all." Bubbles says as she begins to sit up.

Boomer crouches down and gets on his hands and knees while over Bubbles. She gets more nervous.

"B-B-Boomer, w-w-what are you doing?" Bubbles asks as he begins to lean in closer to her, with their lips inches apart.

"I just wanna give you a birthday present is all." Boomer says as he kisses the red face cutie of his.

She pushes him back after a minute.

"Did I do something wrong?" Boomer asks innocently and confused.

"All that talk was a lie wasn't it? You just wanted to get into my pants didn't you? You... You... PERVERT!" Bubbles said all hot and bothered.

Boomer grabbed Bubbles by the shoulders and looked her right into the eyes.

"That isn't true and you know it." He said leaving her speechless.

Boomer kissed her again. This time Bubbles slowly closed her eyes and embraced it. She began to lean back as Boomer climbed on top of her. He began to remove her top and revealed her perfect breast. Boomer kissed down her neck and between her breast. Bubbles moaned with pure pleasure. Boomer moved his head lower and lower down Bubbles torso making her ache for more.

He reached her skirt and moved his head up it. Boomer kissed her most personal spot. Bubbles wrapped her legs around his head and rested them on his shoulders. She used one of her hands to push him further into her. After several minutes that seemed like hours Boomer stops. He then stops and looks Bubbles in the eyes once again capturing her attention.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" He asked her.

"Y-Yes. I want you Boomer. All of you and only you." Bubbles said putting her hand on his face.

Boomer removed his pants and inserted his massive manhood into the small Bubbles. She gasped with each thrust as her innocence was taken. Boomer and Bubbles kept going at it as they put there foreheads together. They then switched positions. Boomer was now the one on the sand while Bubbles was busy riding him cowgirl style. Sand and water was getting all over the couple as they continued.

Bubbles cheeks turned more red the harder and faster she went. Sweat was pouring down her face the longer they went. Finally, at the same moment Bubbles and Boomer climax. Bubbles felt the endless flow of Boomers hot seed pour into her. It was a feeling of such pleasure that neither of them could describe.

After a moment to catch they're breath, Boomer laid out his jacket for the both of them to lie down on. Boomer held Bubbles close to him as she snuggled into his chest. The both of them lied there satisfied and just watched the moon shine over the sea before the both of them fell asleep right there on the beach and happily in each others arms.

* * *

Next time: The Epilogue.


	4. Epilogue

Bubbles and Boomer lied on the sand of the beach with the ocean soothing them to sleep. The dawn broke and the sun rose beyond the horizon and lightly dimmed on to Bubbles eyes. She twitched a bit and opened her eyes. Tiredly, she looked around. She widened her eyes when she saw a shirtless Boomer right next to her. She got up and dressed her self with no time to shake the sand off of her or her clothes. She then quietly flew off. As she was flying she thought to herself.

"This isn't good."

* * *

Now to Buttercup who was flying back home at the break of dawn herself.

"I've been out all night." Buttercup continued the same thought that was in Bubbles head.

* * *

Now to Blossom who was flying home after slipping out of the ropes that bound her. She stuffed them into her back pocket.

"The others will wonder what happened to me." Blossom was thinking the same thing as her sisters.

* * *

All three if them met back up on their way home.

"Girls! What are you still doing out? I was just heading home after... Um... Fighting Brick to a stalemate. Yeah, that's right." Blossom said nervously.

"Stalemate? Last I saw, he was the one on top." Buttercup interrupted her. Blossom began to blush brightly.

"W-W-What do y-you mean Buttercup?" Blossom asked hoping for the best.

"Girl, I saw you and carrot top gettin' it on." Blossom turned completely white, as if she saw a ghost while Bubbles cheeks turned red.

"Y-You lie! I n-n-never would let that filthy best touch me!"

"Yeah, well he was touching you in every way possible last night it seemed!" Buttercup smirked.

"I... I... It's true." Blossom said defeated. Bubbles gasped and put her hands over her blushing face.

"How very inappropriate for our leader. Guess that means I'm I charge now, huh Bubbles?... Bubbles?" Buttercup and Blossom looked over to their sister who was blushing.

"I don't think we can blame Blossom for her actions." Bubbles said shyly.

"What?" Buttercup asked her sister.

"Well the Rowdyruffs are pretty cute and... And... And I made love to Boomer last night as well!" Bubbles shouted out to her sisters before covering her mouth with both hands. Both sisters gasped.

"How was it?" Blossom asked her sister.

"It was... It was..." Bubbles was too shy to talk a put it.

"Sandy apparently." Buttercup said brushing some sand off of her sister butt causing her to blush.

"Oh, my little sister isn't a girl anymore." Blossom said proudly as she hugged her. Buttercup pouted and tried to look tough still.

"Well... I guess if everyone else came out with it. I had a naughty night with Butch myself." Buttercup said still trying to be tough.

"What?" Her sisters yelled.

"This is fantastic. Not only is it our eighteenth birthday but we all became women on the same night." Blossom said excitedly.

"I guess that's true. Hey, we still never caught those boys." Buttercup smiled to her sister.

"That's true." Blossom smiled back.

"Perhaps next time, we will have to question them a little longer?" Bubbles suggest.

All three sister smile and fly home for a well deserved sleep.

* * *

Back at the abandon base of the late Mojo Jojo, Boomer walks through the door.

"Hey guys!" He said.

"What's up Boomer? Me and Butch were just talking about our next heist for tonight." Brick said with a grin.

"Dibs on the green one again!" Butch says.

"Relax Butch. We all will get the girls again. It's not like we steal this money because we want it now. It's just to get their attention." Brick explains.

* * *

Hours later, the sun goes back down. The sound of a wall being broken down and the security alarm to a bank could be heard. Two pairs of three small rainbow like streaks could be seen in the night sky for a split moment, before the story repeats itself.

The End.


End file.
